fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Primordial Essence
Primordial Essence (古来本質, Korai Honshitsu) is a Caster Magic, and Lost Magic and God Slayer Magic that serves as the pinnacle of said lost magic. Otherwise known as the "Form Beyond a God" (形枠外神, Katachi Wakugai no Kami), it is utilized by Mizuki Tachibana. The entity formed is considered the polar counterpart and superior of Ascension Ceremony. Here lies the true strength of godhood, and the final step, a point of no return for those who are ensnared in its grasp, for it places in a hallowed space that not even the gods can reach; the world of primordials. Description There is always something above the ones who seem insurmountable, a foe that even the ruling class bows to: gods. Yet, there is a feature that lies beyond even them, figures that make such almighty being tremble in fear: these are the primordials. Whereas gods are strong in their realms, embodying concepts and serving as living personifications that contrast the raw power of dragons, there are beings that come before them. Primordials are concepts that defy contemporary explanation, whose existences are so vast that they defy quantification. One can only hope to qualify what they truly are. They are the night, the day, the sky and the earth. They are life and death, chaos and cosmos. They are the sea and the underworld. They are time. Primordials boggle the feeble human mind in their infiniteness, creators of what we understand and makers of the gods humans worship. So far removed from humanity they transcend mere embodiment of these abstract conceptions: they are. Omni is the closest approximation to what they are; omnipotent, omnipresent, omniscient. Inescapable as they are the world and the cosmos itself. Already ancient when the gods were infants, their power lies beyond even the gods understanding. Fear is what drove Zeus, King of the Olympians, to turn tail when faced with the prospect of Nyx's wrath. They are the indubitable rulers of their domains, enough to make gods look like children. The most common depiction of primordial entities is what they are. Lacking human characteristics, they become forms that can only be described as awesome. Some lack corporeality entirely, embodying concepts that cannot be touched, but only felt or recognized in the shallowest of capacities. Rarely do they form appendages, a sign meant for lesser beings to understand that something far greater is among them. When first using this form, Mizuki described it as a tearing sensation, a remaking that was less and more at the simultaneously. Feelings and sentiments leeched away, replaced by an empty, ancient conviction. A world to remake and rebuild as she saw fit, love disappeared as she viewed the beings of this world with faint amusement. Tetsuya and Dawn Horizon nothing more that passing spirits. What did a few decades compare to eons of existence? Ultimately, she would force herself to exit the form, having attained a level of antipathy that exceeded human understanding, making her malevolence of adolescence seem childish. Yet it wasn't this that filled her with fear, but the disappearance of faces, made meaningless by transcendence. For the cost of this is prohibitively high, forfeiting one's humanity, memories and life for a unbridgeable lacuna. Yet the feeling of infiniteness was intoxicating, fulfilling even as it left emptiness in its wake. Because she spent such a short time in the form, the full capabilities haven't been discerned. The clearest thing that was understood by her was that it served as a point of no return, beyond comprehension as mortal coils were exchanged for the immortal. Even a taste meant an understanding and intrinsic connection to the cosmos. A sense of being that could not be described. For the few that witnessed the temporary feat it was described as extraordinary. The world pausing as an obscene pillar of magic was reached, well beyond the ranks of Spriggan and Zeref, tasting the might of gods before reaching to levels they couldn't tread. As noted before, the completion of the transformation marks a point of no return; a fight that her wilting humanity nearly lost when this confronted with this juggernaut for a few seconds. The result was a comatose state persisting for over a week as immortal entrails were forced into a semi-mortal vessel as she found herself once more. Yet even when Mizuki returned to the realm of the living there were differences, a luminousness, a hint of what she had experienced. Signs of newfound powers that came as naturally as breathing.